Only he has the power to move me.
by SarahMc
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Ayeka considers her lost relationship with Tenchi. Ayeka/Tenchi but please read and review!


Only He Has The Power (to move me)

Only He Has The Power (to move me)

A songfic 

_ _

By: SarahMc 

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: U (or G whatever the American term is. In Britain we say U for universal, suitable for everyone)**

**Summary: Ayeka considers her lost relationship with Tenchi. Set in an alternate universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of its characters. I don't own the song only he has the power to move me, that belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber (I think!)**

** **

On with the story!

**_Jurai 1997 (Earth Years)_**

**_ _**

_Look at me, a woman._

_Calm and in control._

_No silly girl whose head's always turning._

_ _

The crown princess stepped elegantly into the coach. She sat next to her parents and looked out of the window, smiled at the cheering crowed and waved. Turning to her mother and father, she smiled again. The smile had become fixed years ago but no one had noticed. She sighed and looked out of the window. She was seventeen. She would have thought by now she would have felt a deep affection for a man. But no. Not even a little crush. She sighed and gazed out of the window at the faces of men in the street. What was so wrong with all these men? She sighed and her mind wandered to Sasami. After the abduction a void had been in her life. Sasami. The sister she never knew…

"Ayeka? We have some news for you." Her father interrupted her thoughts, "we know you have been worried about choosing a future husband and we have arranged for a selection of eligible princes and noblemen for you to choose from."

"Really? That should be interesting" she murmured, "_Well, it'll be worth a look_" she thought.

On arriving at the palace, the king and queen ordered her to change into her best gown. Obligingly, she went upstairs.

Ayeka stared at her wardrobe for a long time, "now, should I wear my purple dress, my lilac dress or my indigo dress?" She laughed quietly, "Never mind. I know what I'm going to wear."

The 'eligible men' stood downstairs in the ballroom waiting for this crown princess. Music played softly, chandeliers bathed the room in a warm glow. Few of them had seen her since that day was her first public appearance since she was much younger and a space pirate had abducted her younger sister. Prince Yosho looked at lord Tenchi. A.N.: remember this is an alternate universe and if I want to make Tenchi and Yosho unrelated I can! ^_^ "You're about the princesses age" he remarked, "Luckily I've heard she likes older men." Tenchi shuddered at the thought of this thirty-year-old prince touching anyone close to his age, let alone the princess he had heard so much about.

A polite cough caused them to look up at the grand staircase they were assembled at the bottom of. Looking up they saw what they never imagined they'd see.

Ayeka stood on the landing, holding her fathers arm. She wore a loose ball gown made of golden coloured chiffon that shimmered and sparkled under the light of the chandeliers. Smiling, she looked down at them. So many faces. It was such a new experience.

Then she saw Tenchi. For a second, their eyes met.

_Nobody would guess that deep inside my soul_

_A brand new flame is burning_

_ _

As if in a dream, she dropped her fathers arm and slowly walked down the steps. Perhaps he knew what she was doing. Perhaps he felt it too. Her mind was a blur of emotions welling up inside her. Soon they would spill over into the real world if she didn't channel them somehow. She couldn't, she wouldn't. This was her first real emotion other than sadness and grief and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

She began to run; she could see him getting closer and closer. This was is. The moment she had waited for all her life, he would hold her close and they would dance and everything would be perfect and beautiful.

Well not quite. Halfway down, she tripped on the stair and fell. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. She fell down and landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Ayeka blushed a deep scarlet and avoided looking up. She was too ashamed, how could she have been so foolish? To let her emotions run away with her was clearly asking for trouble. "_Well I won't do that again_," she decided.

"Miss Ayeka?" the soft voice wafted into her ear like music, "are you Ok?"

She turned her head to see Tenchi leaning over her, his deep hazel eyes brimming with concern; she smiled, "certainly. It was just a little trip."

As he helped her up, she blushed again, "may I ask your name, sir?"

"Tenchi, Lord Tenchi Masaki."

Ayeka felt her cheeks flush but she stood upright, looked into his eyes and asked, "Why then, lord Tenchi, may I have this dance?"

He laughed, a beautiful ringing laugh, and her heart sank. She looked at him once more and turned around.

"No, wait!" he called. As she turned to face him again, he offered her his arm as they stepped onto the dance floor.

_Only he has the power to move me!_

_And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy!_

_ _

He held her closely as they danced. They were both well brought up and had been taught dancing from a young age. Ayeka couldn't think of anything, she didn't notice the world; her mind was filled with Tenchi.

She wished the dance would never end. She knew it would but wouldn't say so. Instead, she looked up into Tenchi's hazel orbs and let the music wash over her. She sighed once more. This time, though, with happiness.

Ayeka saw Tenchi many times after the ball. She often invited him to the palace for a meal and they met at formal dinner parties. However, the magic she had seen at that evening was never as beautiful. The colours never so bright, so magical. Eventually, she drifted away from Tenchi and met Yosho. He was nothing compared to Tenchi but she couldn't pursue that relationship any more. Yosho was the future; she was convinced of it.

She sat alone in her room that night and looked out at the stars. She thought about her life, her future and her dreams. Wasted opportunities… missed chances… it all boiled down to one word spinning around her mind refusing to stop. Tenchi.

_But I couldn't see before_

_That only he has the power to move me!_

_Take me hold me mould me change me and improve me_

_It's not funny anymore._

_ _

"Why did I lose Sasami?" she wondered aloud, "I could speak to Sasami."

_ _

Walking alone through a field one day, Ayeka looked up at the sky. Her life had been empty for so long now. One evening of bliss. One moment of happiness in the never-ending storm of life. Was it even worth it?

The sadness was gone now. Fury remained, directed at herself. Anger filled her mind and soul. Raging like a fiery demon blazing inside of her. She lashed out at an innocent flower and shouted from the bottom of her lungs.

"Why?" She screamed, "Why didn't I realise? Why am I such a fool? I've lost him. Forever." She hung her had, the anger quickly gone.

_…_

_Only he can make the wrong seem right_

_Only he can make the shadows bright_

_And make the darkness gleaming white!_

_He!_

_Him and me!_

_Only he has the power to move me._

_ _

When Ayeka spoke again, it was in a breathy whisper. "I know what I have to do, now…"

At Tenchi's home, the atmosphere was tense. Tenchi paced the floor as he grappled with his feelings. 

"Don't I mean anything to Ayeka? Why?"

"Well, it was only one dance and a few meals"

"But it was beautiful so, so perfect."

"Almost like… magic…"

He stopped. All the arguments he had made fell apart. That final realisation made him think. Magic? It wasn't magic. It was love.

"But I barely know her"

"Though I want to get to know her."

"After the way she treated you? Forget it."

"But I love her."

He stopped again. Sighed and slumped into a chair.

As Ayeka began to leave the field, she saw something in the sky. Looking up she saw a spaceship. A cabbit ship hurtling towards her.

She didn't stop to wait. She ran to Tenchi's house, knowing exactly what to say.

_All the nights I've wasted_

_Dreaming of the time_

_When I discover the one to guide me._

_Searching the horizon._

_Didn't realise._

_That all the time he was beside me._

_ _

So she didn't see the ships door open and the space pirate step out of it.

"Hmm… the little princess is all grown up," smiled Ryoko, "never mind. I didn't come for her."

Silently, she dissolved into thin air.

Knock knock.

Tenchi stood up to answer the door.

Ryoko stood at the door, smiling.

"Hi, Tenchi, remember me?"

Tenchi blinked and thought for a moment.

"Yes," he said softly, "yes I do."

Ryoko beamed and threw herself around his neck. "Oh, Tenchi, you remembered!"

"Ryoko, it's been so long." Tenchi laughed. Ryoko had always loved his laugh.

"And I'm going to stay here forever and ever!"

Tenchi groaned and lifted her off his body.

"Ryoko, I need to tell you something. I'm in love with somebody else."

Ryoko's face fell "come on, Ryoko, don't do that. Its not like we were ever a couple."

Ryoko smiled seductively. "We could be a couple, Tenchi. I know we could, don't you." She planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Ryoko, no!"

"Ayeka?"

Ayeka heard the soft voice calling her back. She stopped running and turned back to the ship. Standing outside it was a young girl, no more than nine years old. Her soft blue hair hung loose. Sasami never used to let her hair out in the old days. Ayeka smiled, knowing immediately who was calling her.

"Sasami?"

"Ayeka!" Sasami rushed towards her older sister before tumbling onto the floor. Ayeka sweat dropped "it must run in the family…"

She picked Sasami up and hugged her.

"Ayeka! I've missed you so much!"

Ayeka smiled and hugged her little sister then stopped. "But if you're back then so must -"

"Ryoko, yes." Sasami's face turned solemn, "Ayeka, you have to forget what Ryoko did. She was under Kagato's influence."

"Kagato?"A.N.: sadly, I also am not certain who Kagato is other than that he controls Ryoko for a bit in the Tenchi Muyo OAV so forgive me for this stupid line ^_^ 

"You don't need to know who Kagato is. What's important is that Ryoko was under his influence when she took me and now she's free and her heart is pure…" Sasami laughed, "Well, not VERY pure…"

Ayeka blinked, "Pure? I don't know this woman, Sasami. All I know of her is that she took you away from me for two years and you expect me to just forgive her like that?"

"It wasn't her, Ayeka," replied Sasami earnestly, "you have to forgive her."

"Very well. If I run into her, I'll be nice."

"Besides" grinned Sasami, "she's in love! All the way here she kept saying how she couldn't wait to see some guy called Tenchi again!"

"Tenchi… Masaki?"

Sasami shrugged but by the time she'd started to say something, Ayeka was halfway to Tenchi's house.

_Only he has the power to move me!_

_And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy._

_Hope and pray that I'm in time!_

"Come on, Tenchi, you know we're meant for each other!" Ryoko smiled and pressed herself closer to Tenchi.

"Ryoko! I said no and I meant it."

"Well if you don't want it, too bad for you." Ryoko said huffily "and slumped to the floor."

Tenchi sighed, "Ryoko, that's not going to work any more, I'm not interested."

Ryoko stood up. "Fine, but think about it this way, I'm not even doing what Kagato tells me any more. This is me! The _real_ Ryoko!" She did a little twirl.

"Ryoko, you look the same if a little taller."

"Fine. I'll try one last time." Ryoko took a deep breath and threw her arms around Tenchi's neck and began to whisper in his ear.

"Eew! No way, Ryoko!"

_Only he can stand to wait that long._

_Stand by me and know what's going wrong._

"Come on! You know you want to!"

"No. No I don't."

"You do! I just need to warm you up." Ryoko smiled and pushed Tenchi over playfully. She laughed and sat next to him.

"Ryoko, I'm not interested."

She could tell by his face that he was serious.

"Really?" He nodded.

Ryoko stood up furiously. That angry, feisty spark that Tenchi had always admired. He was suddenly acting on impulse. Pure desire and frustration overtook him and he forgot himself.

_What if he couldn't wait?_

_Have I left it too late?_

Standing up, Tenchi ran to Ryoko and kissed her passionately. These were no longer the soft, damp kisses he had given Ayeka but passionate, fiery kisses of lust.

Why wait for what you don't know when you can have it all now?

Ayeka came running up, out of breath. She didn't see Ryoko at first.

"Tenchi, I have to tell you --" she broke off mid sentence.

Tenchi broke off mid-kiss.

"Ayeka, I--"

Ayeka stopped him with a look. "So" she breathed, "this is the space pirate, Ryoko. I see you didn't waste any time getting comfortable. You forgot to drop off my sister that you stole."

Ryoko didn't bat an eyelid. "Really, miss Ayeka? Well I suppose you're this 'someone else' that Tenchi mentioned."

"What?" Ayeka felt the anger burning within her. Every second of her upbringing was telling her to stop now but she couldn't hold it in. "Tenchi, how could you? This woman, not only attacked this planet and threatened our well-being, she has hurt me very deeply on a personal level."

"Oh that's right, your sister. Wake up, princess that's not going to work – I wasn't myself back then. I'd never do a thing like that now."

"No – you've moved on from stealing my sister to stealing my one true love!"

Tenchi gasped "your—your--" he stammered.

Ayeka walked slowly up to Tenchi.

"Yes. I love you, Tenchi." She held him for a moment, safe at last. Warm in his arms.

_Only he has the power to move me_

_And together we'd make the whole world move in sympathy._

_And then we would still survive._

_ _

This was how she'd always dreamed it. The moment seemed to last forever. It might have if only, at that second, Tenchi hadn't broken away.

"Stop this, both of you. I can't be with either of you. You Ayeka, I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you but I'm not certain if you love me.

When I saw you in that ball gown, you captured my heart and when we danced, I knew I'd never need it back. But it couldn't be that way, could it?" He sighed, "I don't know when it was that you left me but when you did I knew once and for all that no matter what you did, I'm not sure how I'd feel about it.

And as for you, Ryoko. I apologise. You've been a good friend to me but I haven't loved you. That kiss was a way of showing my friendship."

"That's bull!" Yelled Ryoko, "Friends do not kiss each other like that! That was pure love."

He sighed and shook his head. "No. It was pure lust. All my feelings for Ayeka were crushing me. Then you came and it could have been so easy to kiss you. I tried not to. I couldn't treat you like that but… well, I was upset with Ayeka laving me, I was excited by your forwardness and you were there and I just--" he couldn't finish his sentence. But they all knew what he meant.

"So" whispered Ayeka, "this is I?"

He nodded silently.

The dinner party was packed and the table was crowded. Lord Tenchi Masaki was chatting politely to a young lady who he had hated on sight and Ayeka, crown princess of Jurai was talking to Yosoho. How they had ended up this way, they had no idea. For a second, their eyes met. Their hearts melted as one, their love was so obvious that the entire room could feel it. 

_Can he see or would he never guess?_

_That next time, I'm gonna answer yes._

_Does he know, if he comes back today?_

_This time I'm gonna make him stay!_

_ _

Tenchi turned away to the boring young lady and Ayeka turned Back to Yosho and sighed. She gazed at Tenchi one more time, but it was fruitless. The Jurai upper classes knew how to behave and knew that when a relationship was over, however much the two were still in love, they would be frowned on. Darn tradition.

_He!_

_Only he!_

_Only he has the power_

_Every day, every hour_

_He moves me!_

_ _

_ _

**_Fin_**

**_ _**

Authors note: Well this is my First proper Ayeka and Tenchi fanfic. I wish I could have let them be together. I really wanted to but I couldn't. I'm very sorry to all Ayeka/Tenchi fans. I am quite possibly the biggest Ayeka/Tenchi fan there is so I'm sorry.

I'd also like to apologise for neglecting Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone and Washu and giving Ryoko such a tiny part. My only excuse was that there was no place for them in this story with the exception of Sasami. I had to get Sasami away somehow so that Ayeka would have nowhere to vent her feelings and make her emotions build up more.

Re: Ryoko's part in the story. She has such a small part, not because I dislike her. She isn't my favourite but I don't hate Ryoko. This is not an anti-Ryoko story. She took Sasami because she was under Kagato's power not because I was thinking: "uuh I don't like Ryoko. I'm gonna make Ryoko evil! Haaa haaa! I'm so cool cos I'm making Ryoko evil" Honestly I wasn't thinking that way.

My writing style: again, I'm sorry.

Please don't flame me. I've tried to explain why some of the things in this fic aren't brilliant. Thank you.


End file.
